


You have my phone, don't you.

by WasZumCookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But only because he's in luv so, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I guess? can I call that fluff?, M/M, Maybe iwa is a bit out of character?, iwa has selfies, oikawa finds it, they never met and iwa loses his phone, yes he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasZumCookie/pseuds/WasZumCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light blush was creeping its way onto his cheeks. Now that he was already there, he wondered what Oikawa would look like. Maybe he --</p>
<p>"And that pic of you drunk and without shirt, wow. You have great arms by the way. Like, really really great."<br/>____________</p>
<p>Or, that one where Iwaizumi lost his phone and Oikawa, of course, found it. Things just roll from there on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Fic, so please have mercy. SuggestiveScribe looked over it. (Thank you again!!)  
> I want to continue it but at the moment i have NO IDEA how. But I want to and in a few days I will have a ton of time. Please enjoy! And please leave a message with your opinion. (Bad opinions too, i will take any advise to get better)

"Shit!" Iwaizumi said as he rifled through his bag.  
He forgot his phone. But not at home, no, his phone is either on the train or somewhere else entirely.Of-fucking-course, he thought as he let himself sink onto his couch with a sigh. 

It wasn't that much of a deal to lose it. He rarely got any texts or calls, and when he did, it was from his parents. But they can call his home phone, too. 

The only problem - who has his phone now? Half of his life was in there: his contacts, photos - oooh yes the photos. Some selfies are hidden in the gallery but he would never admit that to anyone. Some are embarrassing, for example, he took one while he was drunk with no shirt, showing off his arms. Iwaizumi didn't even know why he kept that one. Probably because it was a fun night, and some friends were in the background. But well, he wouldn't see it again anyway.

♡

"What."

It had been one day since he lost his phone. Iwaizumi was on his home phone, already pissed, and close to end the call he just got because the guy on the other line had been laughing his ass off since the very first moment Iwaizumi greeted him. The only reason he didn't do that yet is because the laughs and giggles of the other man were kind of comfortable to listen to. 

"Oh my god, what is it?? Seriously, I'm gonna just end it he-"

"N-no wait! Hahahaha!" Iwaizumi stilled finally hearing the other man’s voice. It was smooth and it melted his anger away. Too quickly, for Iwaizumi’s liking. 

"I-I found your phone," the man said, still laughing. Why was he laughing? Is he high or something? 

"Hm. So you have it. You found it. That's okay, but who are you? And why the hell are you laughing? " The last question just earned him another snort from the stranger with the pleasant voice.

_Wait what? Pleasant? No, Hajime, you are not going that way._

"I'm sorry, I'm Oikawa Tooru," the man, now Oikawa, had to laugh again and then continued. "Why I'm laughing? That's because your voice sounds exactly like I thought it would!" Iwaizumi had to raise a brow, not sure if he heard Oikawa correctly. 

"How would you-" there was a moment of silence, but the realization hit Iwaizumi like a train. "Huh. So you looked into my gallery."

"Ohh yes I did. Of course I did. I had to look for a number to call, but first I wanted to know what the person who owns his phone looks like. I had to check if you were worth the effort. But hey, after that, I called 'home', and here we are." Iwaizumi could hear his smile in his voice.

_He saw my selfies._

A light blush was creeping its way onto his cheeks. Now that he was already there, he wondered what Oikawa would look like. Maybe he --

"And that pic of you drunk and without shirt, wow. You have great arms by the way. Like, really _really_ great."

His thoughts were interrupted by Oikawa’s compliment.

"U-um.." _Great Hajime, a very smart answer._

Before Iwaizumi could say anything, Oikawa broke the silence,"What's your name?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Iwa-chan is it then."

"No wait, who do you think you a-"

"Nee, Iwa-chan --"

"Oi! Quit calling me that!"

"You have a really nice voice."

Silence again. The light blush on Iwaizumi’s cheeks is already a full blush. Oikawa snickered "Iwa-chan? What's wrong?"

"Quit the name thing! ... T-" he looked around his room for a moment, considering calling him Tooru to tease him, but quickly shot that idea far away from him. "Trashykawa."

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa gasped, "that's rude!"

"When you call me like you want, then I can do that too."

Oikawa snorted again, laughing. Finally, Iwaizumi was also smiling. He hasn't smiled that way in a while, or at all. His work was really pulling at his nerves, but in this conversation he forgot everything and it just felt so right. They talked for a long time, Iwaizumi didn't know how long because time just flew away, speaking with him. They talked about a lot of things, like food, animals and sports. Oikawa got really excited when he found out that they both played volleyball in school. 

"Ahh... that was really fun, but I have to go,” Oikawa said, an apologizing tone in his voice. "It was great speaking to you, Iwa-chan."

It didn't take Iwaizumi a second to respond. "What? Wait!"

_Oh god Hajime, that sounded really pathetic._

"... Oh? You don't want it to end yet?" Iwaizumi could almost see Oikawas lips twitch into an evil smirk, without really knowing what he looks like.

"N-no! That's not it, Trashykawa." Iwaizumi sounded really flustered, and he didn't like that. "Just, my phone! I want my phone back. You called me because of that, remember?"

"Oooh yes yes, of course. Iwa-chan wants his phone back~"

_"Iwa-chan"... Oikawa knows that I don't like that nickname and yet, why does he...?_

"Could we meet somewhere? I suppose you live near me since your forgot your phone on the same train I was in."

_Oikawa has a really charming voice. I bet he's a smoothtalker. Of-fucking-course he is. He's been slipping in compliments since we first started talking. And of-fucking-course I like it. I like his voice. Oh god, I'm going to really like him, don't I._

"Yeah, we should. And don't touch my phone again, I swear to god Oikawa, if you-"

"Awww Iwa-chan~ Don't be so mad. I already saw everything on your phone!"

"You wha-"

"So, tomorrow at this time at the coffee shop near the mall?"

"Just wait for a goddamn seco-"

"Ok! It's a date then! I'll be standing at the entrance! See you then~"

He hung up. Without any other word, without Iwaizumi agreeing. Like Oikawa was so sure that Iwaizumi was going to agree. God, he hated Oikawa. And at the same time, it made him kind of endearing.

♥

_... How does Oikawa look? He sounds like he's cute. Maybe he's smaller than me? He likes teasing other people, and flirts right away... I bet he is small and adorable. Oh god, I'll see him tomorrow. We are gonna meet tomorrow._

He ate and went to bed.

"Oikawa," he whispered before drifting almost into sleep. "Tooru..."

♥

That was yesterday. 

Now is 'today'.

And Iwaizumi was wrong.

So, _so_ wrong. 

Oikawa Tooru wasn't small and adorable, no. He was tall, taller than Iwaizumi, but not that much. He was good-looking, well built and _extremely_ handsome. What did he run into.

Iwaizumi stood 10 meters away from a group of girls, and in the middle, at the entrance of the caffee, stood a guy, laughing and smiling like he was some sort of king. Iwaizumi suddenly got sweaty palms and didn't feel so confident anymore.

_I can't do this. I absolutely refuse to go into that massive group of girls, right in the middle, and talk to him. Now that I think about it, maybe he isn't Oikawa? I can't be sure of that. Fuck my phone, fuck everything. I'm going home._

The moment he turned over, he heard the same voice like on the phone from yesterday, "Yahooo, Iwa-chaaan~"

_Oh god._

"Hey Iwa-chaaan~! Where do you think you’re going?" A strong hand held his wrist, but still gentle and made Iwaizumi turn to face Oikawa. He had to slightly look up to meet the other man's eyes.

_Oh god, he's taller than I thought._

"Oh god Iwa-chan, I didn't know you were so _tiny_!"

Iwaizumi suddenly snapped back to normal and gave Oikawa a punch to his stomach. Not with much force, but enough to teach him a lesson and make Oikawa shriek.

"I'm not that much smaller than you."

Oikawa laughed and it was as beautiful as he remembered.

Now that Oikawa stood in front of him, he was more handsome than from afar. His hair made Iwaizumi want to touch it, his eyes were _warm_ and _comfortable_ and his smile gave Iwaizumi weak legs. His entire faces was handsome, but somehow cute at the same time.

The group of girls was already gone, somewhere. Iwaizumi didn't notice. He was too busy looking at Oikawa's body. He was kind of skinny, but mostly because he was so tall. He had muscles and broad shoulders which made Iwaizumi shudder for a moment before Oikawa snapped him back to reality.

"You're blushing! Hahah! You're cute, Iwa-chan. I know I'm handsome, but don't stare so much~" Oikawa said, in a teasing voice. Iwaizumi couldn't contain a grunt. "I swear to god Oikawa, I'm going to punch you in the face."

"Waaaah~ scary!"

After a while, they finally took a seat in the coffee shop and were talking. Iwaizumi got his phone back, had a good conversation with Oikawa and went home. Iwaizumi thought that was the end but he didn't know Oikawa had other ideas.

♡

After work, Iwaizumi looked at his phone. There was a new message from a person who was saved in his phone as _Beautiful & Handsome Oikawa (>ω^)〜☆_.

>> Hello Iwa-chan! Don't say you already forgot about me? s(-n-)z

He stilled. How the hell did Oikawa get his number? Did he simply take it without asking when he had Iwaizumi’s phone?

>> how did you get my number

It didn't take long before he got an answer.

>> How rude! You first have to greet me ಥ_ಥ

>> I will find you and smash your head onto the ground so that even your mother won't recognize you

>> Oh my, you're a sharp one. Today isn't your best day, huh? ╮(￣▽￣")╭  
>> I took it for myself. But have no fear! I'm not going to give your number to anyone else! (^_-)☆

Iwaizumi blinked. That didn't make it any better, he thought.

>> and why did you save your number in my phone with this shitty name

>> Shitty? But Iwa-chan, that's exactly what you thought of me when you saw me yesterday! It was written all over your face (=￣ω￣=)

"Tch." Iwaizumi put his phone back into his pocket. It took a few minutes but Oikawa texted him again.

>> Nothing to say? So I was right?  
>> Hey Iwa-chan... Can we meet somewhere again? It was fun last time, right?

>> why

>> Why not? s(-3-)z

_It isn't a bad idea, I really did enjoy it last time. So why not?_

>> sure

♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~  
> So, this is not beta-read. I'm terribly sorry for every mistake. Oh god. I've read it and tried my best to get them all out, but (yes I know I said it already) english is not my native language so this isn't going to be perfect. Please tell me on my tumblr account (omgiwachan) when you see a mistake because I don't want the comment section full of them. But i can't stop you, so..  
> Enjoy! :D

Iwaizumi and Oikawa have been meeting a lot, not only once or twice a week but almost every day. They've talked a lot and discovered some things from one another. Their relationship didn't change much, untill one day.

 ♡

Oikawa stared out of the window, somewhere else with his thoughts. Iwaizumi sat across the table and drank his coffe. It wasn't normal for Oikawa to be _this quiet_ but Iwaizumi didn't want to ask, Oikawa would tease him about it and say that Iwaizumi is worried. Oikawa sighed.

_Agh, fuck it._

"What is it, Trashykawa. You're so quiet and it's creeping me out."

Oikawa sighed again and turned to look at Iwaizumi. " _Iwa-chaaan..._ "

"I told you to stop calling me like that."

"Hm.. " Silence again, but now he was starring directly in Iwaizumi's eyes. 

"Then should I call by your _first name_?"

Iwaizumi stilled and started glaring while Oikawa's lips pulled into a grin.

"Haa.." He moved his arm up, "jiiiii..." pointed at Iwaizumi's nose, "me." and poked it. Oikawa's grin was wide and his eyes half closed. "Now you have to say mine."

Iwaizumi slapped his hand away and smirked, face lightly flushed from hearing his first name. "Why would I?"

"Because if you don't, I will start calling you like that, like, _all the time_. Oh! What about making it even more cute? Hajime- _chan_ maybe?" Oikawa poked him again, but quickly removed his hand at Iwaizumi's glare.

"You wouldn't." But the grin on Oikawa's face said something else, so Iwaizumi gave in with a sigh. "You're shitty, _Tooru._ "

Oikawa immediately blushed, his grin replaced with a suprised smile, but his grin came back not long after. 

"Hmm... Since we're already on first name base, we can date too!"

"Wha- no- but- _you made me say it_!" is the only thing Iwaizumi could say, his face burning up but Oikawa's grin slowly faded and a weak laugh escaped his mouth. His face was the same as before and Iwaizumi got worried again.

"... This was a joke, right?" Iwaizumi said and Oikawa weakly smiled at him, his left cheek pressed against his palm. Oikawa's look was prove enough for him that it wasn't. It _wasn't_ a joke.

Their eyes were locked, gazing into each others eyes until Iwaizumi let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. "Fine."

The eyes in front of him widened in supriese before his whole face began to form into an angel with the most innocent smile Iwaizumi has ever seen, but he wasn't fooled by it. He knew that Oikawa wasn't as innocent as he always says. "Fine _what_ , Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi's voice was quieter but his eyes still firm. "Don't make me say it, dumbass." His hand was slowly moving to Oikawa's, but after a second of realisation he quickly pulled it back.

He stood up and grabbed his stuff. "Oh god, this is so unlike me, I'm leaving," he mumbled.

"What? Wait, _Iwa-chan_! Wait a min-" but Iwaizumi was already gone. "...ute." Again, he sighed but as soon as he looked at the table, he was smiling again. 

"... you forgot your phone, Hajime."

♡

Iwaizumi could not believe it. He forgot his phone. _Again_. 

_It's not that bad, is it? I'm going to get my phone back anyway. Oikawa found it for sure and I'm definitely going to meet him again. Of course I will, he's my boyfr-_

Iwaizumi cut off his own thoughts, not because his home phone was ringing, but because he didn't want to go any further than this. He couldn't handle it yet. And oh yeah, the phone.

"Yes hello?"

A long sigh came from the other line and Iwaizumi immediately knew who this was.

"My my Iwa-chan, you forgot your phone, you know? .... and I see, you got _smarter_ being around me~"

Iwaizumi snorted. "I doubt that. I'd only get dumber with you babbling about alien stuff."

"As if! I _only_ wanted to get you to understand that aliens- no no no, that's not the point now. ... so, you locked your phone."

Iwaizumi grinned to himself. "Did I?"

"Aw _come on_ , Iwa-chan... We both know that me and my hacker talent can get through that. Let's see... it's a pattern..." 

There was just silence and Iwaizumi doubted that Oikawa would find out how to unlock his phone. Oikawa could do it if he listened to him while he was talking or at least remembered some of it, and Iwaizumi highly doubted that.

After a long pause Oikawa finally spoke again. ."... is it G?"

He stilles, suprised by Oikawas question because well, he wasn't wrong.

"Why would you even think that?"

"Weeeeell, I'm not as dumb as you think I am. You're an absolute Godzilla fan that I would _not_ let that out of question."

There's nothing but silence again, Iwaizumi regretting his choice.

"Is it, Iwa-chan?"

"No?"

"Is this a question?"

"... no?"

And all Iwaizumi heard were laughter, coming from Oikawa.

"Ah," a light chuckle, "it worked!" Iwaizumi clicked his tongue at the chirpy voice, not out of anger but out of desperation because _damn_ , he was falling even harder for that idiot and he couldn't stop it, _didn't_ want to stop it.

"Don't do anything stupid with it, you hear me?", he sighed. "Can you at least bring it over?"

"Oh yes yes, of course Iwa-chan. Is it okay to bring it before I go to work?"

♡

The doorbell rang about 2 hours later. It made Iwaizumi jump a little while watching some programm Oikawa told him about earlier. ("Oh my god, you _have_ to watch it, it will blow your mind, Iwa-chan!") Iwaizumi went to open the door and was welcomed by a smug grin, which apparently was on Oikawa.

"I heard some sound effects... could it be that they're from the show I told you about?"

Defeated, and not able to say something, he sighed and nodded.

Oikawa's face brightened up as he clapped his hands. "So, how is it??"

"'s good, I suppose."

" _Good_??" Oikawa sighed, putting a hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"Poor you. You don't have any good taste, huh, Iwa-chan?"

Now it was Iwaizumi time to smirk. "I guess. After all, I'm dating you."

Oikawa gasped and made a face like he was hurt, obviously fake, and put his hand on his heart. " _Rude_! Then, I think your taste isn't _that_ bad. Who wouldn't want to date a beautiful person like me, with this handsome personality and-"

"Do you have my phone?" Iwaizumi cut him off.

"Cutting someone off is so rude, Iwa-chan."

"It's not when they saying shit again."

"... so, you saying that I'm wrong and you would rather have someone else..?"

Iwaizumi felt like his heart just got stabbed by these words. "What? _No_! I never said anything like that!"

Oikawa just chuckled. "Thanks, Iwa-chan." And added with a wink: "You not so bad either. "

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and waited as Oikawa shuffeld trough his bag. With a smile he gave the phone back to Iwaizumi, but a second later he grabbed Iwaizumi's wrist and pulled him close, hugged him. His arms where around Iwaizumi neck and Iwaizumi stilled, not really knowing what to do. But after a moment, he hugged Oikawa back, his arms around the other's waist. 

Oikawa pulled lightly back and kissed Iwaizumi's forehead. "I love you, Hajime. I know we've only known us a few months and are, like, maybe a few weeks in a relationship, but I know it and it won't change." 

Iwaizumi felt his face burning up and his hands balling into fists, grabbing the material of Oikawa's jacket. But as soon as he wanted to respond, Oikawa pulled completely back, looking at the watch at Iwaizumi's entrance.

" _Shit_! I'm gonna be late! I'm sorry Iwa-chan! I- I have to go! See you later?"

Iwaizumi just stood there, face completely blank before turning into a warm expression which made Oikawa feel warm himself.

"Yeah. Go, you dumbass." With a smile Oikawa never saw before he got a light punch to his shoulder. He also smiled one last time to Iwaizumi before running down the hall, waving and disappearing around the corner.

Iwaizumi closed the door and seated himself in front of the TV again. He opened his phone, just to see that Oikawa changed his background into a seflie in which Oikawa makes a peace sign with little heart's as stickers _everywhere_. His smile wasn't one of the fake ones, he was truly smiling. Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was on the homephone, which was between his head and shoulder, a small text written at the edge saying " _Talking with my boyfriend~_ ".

Iwaizumi smiled to himself as he opened up the chat with Oikawa and wrote a small text.

>> I love you too, Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thanks soooooo much for all the kudos! 100+, I didn't even think I'd get like... ten... so thank you so much! ♡ aaaand thanks for reading! :3


End file.
